


A Private Dawn

by waferkya



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una settimana prima dell'inizio della campagna elettorale, Ilary e Francesco pensano bene di partirsene in viaggio di nozze. Daniele, che vorrebbe fare il sindaco, privato della sua assistente personale e del suo migliore amico è pronto ad andare nel panico o, più verosimilmente, a morire nel giro di due giorni. Poi conosce il ragazzo che Ilary ha scelto per sostituirla, e nel panico ci va per davvero. Però perlomeno non muore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Reverse Big Bang laggiù a [bigbangitalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com), e, nello specifico, ispirata al bellissimissimo fanmix "[The Morning Hunts You Down](http://www.multiupload.nl/L2LK1UGZKV)" fatto da [Marta](http://sanzina89.livejournal.com) (♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥) (neanche provo a metterci abbastanza cuori, Marta, perché un'infinità non sarebbe sufficiente ;3; ♥).

Roma oggi si sveglia pronta per una serena, tranquilla mattina come qualsiasi altra, tranne per il fatto che non c’è niente di davvero ordinario o normale o meno che isterico, oggi. Oggi, finalmente, dopo quattro anni che rimandano perché il lavoro è lavoro ed è più importante di tutto, oggi Francesco e Ilary se ne vanno in viaggio di nozze. E oggi manca una settimana all’inizio della dannatissima campagna elettorale. E oggi Daniele avrà un collasso nervoso, se ne rende conto con certezza inattaccabile nell’istante stesso in cui apre gli occhi e si accorge di essersi addormentato in ufficio.

No, ma fantastico.

È rimasto a lavorare persino più tardi del solito, ieri notte, perché è questo quello che Daniele fa, normalmente: si ammazza di fatica con una gioia quasi maniacale. L’ultima cosa che ricorda è di essersi incazzato con la pratica Mazzarri – quel _coglione_ , – e infatti c’è un oceano disordinato di fogli buttati all’aria che decora il pavimento proprio davanti alla scrivania; non aveva voglia di raccogliere le spoglie della sua furia, probaiblmente, quindi dev’essersi steso due minuti sul divano – e naturalmente, due minuti sono diventati quattro ore.

E adesso il suo cellulare trilla impazzito, la sveglia puntata alle sei e ventisette minuti, e Daniele si preme le mani sugli occhi, tentando di strizzare via la stanchezza.

«Ho capito, Cristo, arrivo,» mugugna, rotolando giù dal divano più che alzandosi, perché non ne vale la pena: il cellulare è in una delle tasche della sua giacca, e la sua giacca giace in un costoso mucchietto di cotone e seta e bottoni di madreperla lì per terra, perciò è molto più pratico avvicinarcisi carponi piuttosto che in piedi.

Daniele palpa senza cura il capolavoro di sartoria finché non identifica la tasca giusta, e poi incespica con il touch screen del telefono finché quello non smette di martellargli i timpani con un cinguettio polifonico di cardellini artificiali.

«Buongiorno,» sbotta Daniele; controlla che non ci siano nuovi messaggi né chiamate perse – ancora nessuna disdetta all’ultimo minuto della luna di miele, maledizione; possibile che sia davvero questa la volta buona? – e poi, mesto, butta giacca e cellulare sul divano stropicciato.

Quando finalmente si alza, appoggiandosi spericolato ad una mensola già carica di tonnellate di manuali di diritto e che chissà come riesce a sopportare pure il suo peso senza disintegrarsi, Daniele ha una brevissima vertigine, e mai come in questo momento ha sentito il bisogno di possedere una di quelle ridicole palline antistress.

Si arrangia come può, stropicciandosi i capelli e la barba – Dio, _la barba_ ; deve assolutamente lavarsi, cambiarsi, e soprattutto radersi. Dio. Gli piacerebbe poter fare tutto questo a casa propria, per una volta, e, se è fortunato, magari mentre dormiva un qualche elfo benefattore s’è intrufolato nel suo studio e gli ha montato una piattaforma per il teletrasporto sotto l’attaccapanni.

Daniele, per scrupolo, controlla, e ci rimane quasi male quando constata che, no, c’è solo il pavimento, lì, e nulla che potrebbe risparmiargli il travaglio di farsi largo tra le strade di Roma di prima mattina.

Una rapida occhiata fuori dalla finestra lo costringe a rinunciare da subito al proposito malandrino ed incerto di rivedere il suo appartamento; cazzo, sono le sei e mezza e giù in strada c’è già una compatta fila di macchine che striscia lenta come una processione.

Daniele sospira, affranto, e con un calcio sgraziato spalanca la porta del bagno annesso allo studio. Probabilmente si addormenterà sotto la doccia, ma ha una seconda sveglia pronta a impazzire alle otto meno un quarto, perciò non si preoccupa – perlomeno di quello.

 

*

 

La suoneria cinguettante nell’altra stanza, a quanto pare, non è sufficiente a strappare Daniele al suo sonno semicomatoso – e d’altra parte, considerando che è riuscito ad addormentarsi in piedi con la fronte appoggiata al muro, probabilmente neppure un conflitto nucleare avrebbe potuto disturbarlo. Daniele si riprende solo quando Ilary, intrepida e stronza come soltanto lei nell’universo, allunga un braccio dentro il box della doccia e sposta il rubinetto dalla temperatura ideale al freddo polare, di fatto rischiando di far crepare Daniele, se non d’infarto, quantomeno di cranio spaccato, perché il poverino si sveglia con un sobbalzo ed è solo per miracolo che non si ribalta rompendosi l’osso del collo.

«Cristo! Sono sveglio, giuro, ma che è?!» sputacchia Daniele, annaspando nel tentativo di chiudere l’acqua mentre il suo corpo insiste a volersi sottrarre al getto ghiacciato. Ilary lo guarda con un’espressione molto critica e il solito broncio mattutino, quello di quando non ha ancora buttato giù il terzo caffè; la punta delle sue scarpe di vernice ha l’aria più affilata del solito, oggi.

Daniele si rende conto di essere nudo, bagnato fradicio e insonnolito, e avvampa.

«Te dispiace?» mugola, con un filo di voce. È riuscito a domare il rubinetto, nel frattempo, e Ilary alza gli occhi al soffitto per un istante, prima di lanciargli addosso un asciugamano dietro al quale Daniele si affretta a seppellirsi.

«Buongiorno,» dice lei, picchiettando un piede sul pavimento. «Lele, hai dormito di nuovo sul divano.»

Daniele, mentre viene fuori dalla doccia facendo attenzione a non scivolare, riflette che non è un gran buon segno, il fatto che Ilary non si sia neppure sforzata di fingere che fosse una domanda.

«Eh,» replica, loquace ed esaustivo. Si strofina un lembo dell’enorme asciugamano tra i capelli, e spalanca l’unica anta di un vecchio armadietto di alluminio adattato a guardaroba. Gli sono rimasti solo tre completi puliti e stirati e due cambi di biancheria, deve ricordarsi di chiedere a qualcuno di provvedere a rifornirlo; è una cosa di cui si occuperebbe Ilary, normalmente, ma, ehi, viaggio di nozze! Daniele sta cominciando ad avere un’emicrania. «Buongiorno. Ila, te dispiace? Vorrei vestimme.»

Ilary continua a guardarlo male – d’accordo, Daniele si trascura, ma da quando è una novità? – ancora per un momento, prima di dare un sospiro stizzito e girarsi sui tacchi.

«Vedi di datte ’na mossa,» lo rimprovera, quando è già sulla porta. «E ricordati l’italiano.»

Daniele si concede una risata un po’ vuota, e poi vede di darsi una mossa. Quando riemerge dal bagno, pulito e profumato – pettinato, ma non rasato, perché non ha ancora avuto la brillante idea di portare in ufficio l’unico rasoio che possiede, – si sente notevolmente meglio; più sveglio, più vivo, più Daniele De Rossi, trentenne candidato sindaco di Roma.

Dopodiché si accorge del tizio sconosciuto che siede sul suo divano, e Daniele deve fare del proprio meglio per evitare di strozzarsi col proprio respiro.

«Guarda chi è vivo!» esclama Francesco, spaparanzato senza la minima vergogna sulla sedia girevole di Daniele, le caviglie incrociate sulla sua scrivania – sulla pratica Mazzarri, nota lui, con un certo piacere inappropriato.

Daniele gli sorride.

«Ciao, Fra’,» e si sbottona la giacca, voltandosi più lentamente che riesce verso lo sconosciuto, che nel frattempo s’è alzato e ha messo insieme un sorriso educato e, beh, piacevole da guardare. A voler essere ingiusti. «E buongiorno...?»

«Marco Borriello,» sopperisce il tizio, venendogli incontro; la stretta di mano con cui si presenta è asciutta e serena, più vigorosa persino del suo sorriso, e Daniele non riesce a ricordare di aver mai sentito di un attore o un modello di nome Marco Borriello, per cui non capisce. «È un onore conoscerla, dottore.»

«Uh, ok, no, chiamami Daniele,» replica lui, automaticamente, con un sorriso che voleva essere fascinoso e incoraggiante e invece gli viene fuori più implorante che altro, perché Daniele _detesta_ le formalità – già si sente abbastanza vecchio di suo, non c’è bisogno che ci si metta pure il resto del mondo.

«Daniele,» sorride Marco Borriello, ridicolmente bello e come fosse rotolato in questo istante giù dalla copertina di un settimanale di moda, e Daniele è ancora confuso.

Ilary, come d’abitudine, si materializza al suo fianco per salvare quella manciata di neuroni che ancora gli restano.

«Daniele, levati quella faccia da pesce lesso, _Marco_ è qui per sostituirmi nell’ingrato compito di tentare di tenerti vivo per le prossime sei settimane,» spiega, dandogli uno schiaffetto sul gomito. _Oh,_ pensa Daniele, e poi, _bene,_ e poi ancora, _cazzo._ «Sono sicura di avertene già parlato, ma ti risparmio l’imbarazzo di ammettere – di nuovo – che non mi ascolti mai. Marco, tesoro, ci tengo a ricordarti che hai accettato il posto e se vuoi tirarti indietro, ormai è troppo tardi.»

Marco, a dispetto del tono candidamente crudele di Ilary, ridacchia, divertito. Daniele, diligentemente, ribadisce: _cazzo._

«Stai tranquilla, il mio obiettivo minimo è di resistere almeno quattro giorni,» dice Marco, e, madre di Dio, fa a Ilary l’occhiolino. Daniele ha bisogno di allentarsi il nodo della cravatta, e non lo aiuta per niente il fatto che Ilary – l’inavvicinabile vipera assassina, più gelida e inscalfibile dell’iceberg che ha tirato giù il Titanic, _Ilary_ , – sia vagamente arrossita. Ma forse è solo la luce.

«Ok, oh, se so’ ’ncontrati, se conoscono, Ila, amore, se n’annamo?» sorride Francesco, balzando in piedi con tutta la gioia che solo un uomo in procinto di partire per un viaggio di nozze con una donna che in quattro anni di matrimonio non ha ancora tentato di ucciderlo.

Ilary si riscuote, fa una smorfia soddisfatta.

«Sì, possiamo andare. Marco, sai cosa fare. Daniele, Marco sa cosa fare. Ti ho già salvato il suo numero in rubrica, e l’ho messo tra le chiamate rapide, è il tre. Per qualsiasi cosa—»

«—per qualsiasi cosa ’sto cazzo, Lele, vabbè? Non t’azzarda’ a chiamacce che poi appena tornamo vedi che te combino,» dice Francesco, con il sorriso più benevolo e al tempo stesso minaccioso che ha, e quando abbraccia Daniele lo stringe un po’ troppo forte, facendogli dolere le costole.

Oh, ok.

«Pói sta’ tranquillo, Fra’,» ridacchia Daniele, ricambiando l’abbraccio. «Pensate solo a divertivve.»

«E come no,» dice Francesco, e poi aggiunge, sottovoce: «Fatte piace’ l’idea di un nipotino, Danie’.»

Daniele ride, e lo lascia andare; Francesco, sorprendentemente, abbraccia stretto anche Marco – chissà da quanto si conoscono, – e poi si affretta a spingere via Ilary prima che il senso del dovere la colga e si ritrovino a rimandare per la sesta volta questo viaggio maledetto.

Dopo che se ne sono andati – per davvero, ora; è difficile crederci sul serio, – Daniele fissa ancora per un po’ la porta chiusa, combattendo con tutte le forze che ha in corpo il codardo istinto di correre fuori ed implorare Ilary di tornare.

Si rilassa, alla fine, e si scompiglia i capelli con una mano. Ha una domanda difficilissima, tremenda e fondamentale da fare a Marco, per cui si volta a guardarlo, e tenta di ignorare la buffa capriola che gli fa il cuore quando si accorge del sorriso gentile di Marco, e di avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso.

È il momento della verità.

«Sei laziale, vero?» chiede Daniele, già pronto a sentirsi piovere addosso il terribile _sì_ che gli distruggerà l’anima.

Marco, invece, si mette a ridere.

«No,» dice, e Daniele si trattiene a stento dal chiedergli di giurarlo; Marco accenna alla scrivania, poi, e, oh, Daniele vorrebbe prendersi a calci. Si era ripromesso di smaltire tutte le scartoffie entro _ieri_ , per concedersi un minimo di respiro prima di sprofondare nella follia che sarà la campagna elettorale, e ovviamente ha pensato bene di addormentarsi proprio sul più bello; decide di rimandare il pestaggio mentale, comunque, perché Marco ha ragione, adesso è il momento di lavorare e ’fanculo, tutto il resto può aspettare.

Solo che Marco non intendeva richiamarlo al suo dovere; sulla scrivania di Daniele c’è un sacchetto di carta marrone chiaro, – profumato e ancora caldo, come si rende conto quando finalmente si decide a sollevarlo, e dentro ci sono due cornetti alla crema, solo che Daniele ci mette un po’ a processare l’idea che forse sarebbe il caso di spiarci dentro, – e un bicchierino di caffè coperto di carta stagnola.

Marco gli sorride, e Daniele non sa che dirgli.

 

*

  
Due giorni dopo, Daniele non s’è ancora convinto che Marco davvero non è un modello, davvero non è un attore e, soprattutto, davvero non è la sua anima gemella.

 

*

  
È giovedì, Daniele ha in faccia il sorriso più amabile che gli riesca di fare e stringe la mano della giornalista che ha passato le ultime due ore a seppellirlo di domande incredibilmente cretine; Dio solo sa quale demone l’ha posseduto, quando gli è saltato in mente di voler fare il sindaco, e, mentre guarda la pazza essere scortata da Leandro verso l’uscita più vicina, Daniele si allenta il nodo della cravatta, va a picchiettare due dita sulla scrivania di Marco.

«Co’ quella nun ce vojio parla’ mai più,» dice; Marco ridacchia – lui, diversamente da Ilary, tollera pacificamente che l’italiano di Daniele ogni tanto finisca per sbeccarsi; finché è in privato e sottovoce va bene tutto, praticamente, e certe volte Daniele si domanda su quante altre cose Marco sarebbe disposto a chiudere un occhio, finché rimangono discrete, – scuote piano la testa.

«Mi spiace, capo, sono sacrifici necessari,» sorride, lo stronzo, senza un briciolo di rimorso. Daniele gli sorride di rimando. Un pochino.

«Chi è il prossimo?» chiede, e si prepara al peggio, conoscendo il modo in cui Marco organizza il suo calendario quotidiano – gli impegni facili di prima mattina, e poi via, in un crescendo di scomodità e pesantezza, tranne che per un breve intervallo verso le tre in cui di solito gli strizza qualche intervista poco impegnativa, tanto per non fargli rimpiangere la pennichella pomeridiana, – e che più volte gli ha fatto venire il sospetto che il suo nuovo assistente sia un pazzo sadico a tanto così dal diventare un serial killer.

Marco sbatte le palpebre.

«Veramente abbiamo finito, Dani,» dice, piegando la testa di lato come fa ogni volta che Daniele pone qualche domanda di cui dovrebbe già conoscere la risposta. «La Signora in Giallo, lì, era l’ultimo appuntamento della giornata.»

Daniele lo guarda, aspettando di veder spuntare da sotto la scrivania le telecamere di Scherzi A Parte; guarda l’orologio appeso alla parete, poi, e poi guarda il proprio perché non è possibile, ci dev’essere un errore.

«Marco, non sono neanche le sei del pomeriggio,» osserva, accigliandosi. «Che vuol dire che abbiamo finito?»

Marco, per tutta risposta, ridacchia.

«Dani, significa che abbiamo finito, non c’è più niente da fare, nisba, nada, kaputt,» lo prende in giro, tirandosi in piedi e circumnavigando la scrivania per mettergli le mani sulle spalle e cominciare a spingerlo via. «Quindi, se mi permetti, ti suggerisco di tornartene a casa, farti una bella doccia—»

Daniele è sconvolto.

«Ma Marco! Ma sei serio? Che vuol dire che non c’è più niente da fare?! Il programma—?»

«—L’abbiamo rivisto cinquanta volte negli ultimi tre giorni, Daniele, non c’è più niente da aggiungere—»

«—le liste—»

«—Leandro le ha portate in questura ieri, stamattina è arrivata la conferma che è tutto perfettamente in regola, Dani, siamo pronti a—»

«Mi stai dicendo che non c’è neanche un’inaugurazione? Un evento da benedire? Una festa di compleanno? Un—»

«Dani, Daniele, piantala, stai zitto, respira,» ridacchia Marco, neanche lontanamente irritato dallo scetticismo nervoso di Daniele. Ilary gli avrebbe già tirato una ginocchiata nelle parti basse, per dire. «Non hai più impegni, per oggi, giuro, abbiamo inaugurato tutto l’inaugurabile e non c’è un solo giornale a Roma che non abbia avuto in copertina la tua faccia e no, non hai neanche da lavorare, Ilary mi ha esplicitamente vietato di farti tornare in ufficio e Montella ha fatto cambiare la serratura sulla porta d’ingresso, quindi non ci pensare.»

«Mi sentirei offeso, se non fossi così sconvolto.»

Marco ride di nuovo – sono già un paio di giorni che porta gli occhiali, Daniele non è ancora riuscito a rassegnarsi a quanto profondamente lo odia, perché è ingiusto che sia bellissimo anche così, – e poi tira fuori da una tasca della giacca l’iPhone che ormai usa pure per farsi il caffè (no, davvero. Un suo amico smanettone gli ha fatto un’app personalizzata che lo collega con Dio solo sa che chip a infrarossi dentro la macchinetta dell’ufficio, e basta che Marco prema un bottone perché quella si metta in funzione, tipo telecomando del cancello del garage).

«Gaia è a una festa di compleanno,» dice, in tono quasi di scuse, scrutando l’agenda; Daniele neanche lo vuole sapere, perché Marco registra gli spostamenti di sua figlia – e soprattutto non vuole sapere come diavolo fa ad essere così informato, considerando che sono mesi che Tamara non gli concede una conversazione decente all’infuori di gelidi convenevoli un finesettimana sì e l’altro no, – perciò si limita a grattarsi una tempia.

«Ce l’hanno già er DVD dell’ultimo de Tom Cruise?» chiede, perché buttarsi sul divano a mettersi in pari con Mission Impossible gli pare il modo migliore – l’unico, d’accordo, considerato che impazzire dietro a sua figlia non è un’opzione disponibile, – di impegnare la prima serata libera che ha da qualcosa come mille anni a questa parte. Magari può fare una maratona.

Il pollice di Marco slitta sul touchscreen così rapidamente che Daniele quasi ha una vertigine, e dopo un istante Marco alza gli occhi.

«Te lo posso procurare,» dice, e il suo tono di voce implica _in modi non particolarmente legali, perciò evita di investigare._ Daniele sorride. «Però ascolta, forse ho un’idea migliore che lasciarti a casa a strafogare popcorn.»

Mette via il telefono, fa di nuovo il giro della scrivania e tira fuori da un cassetto un rettangolo di carta che provvede subito a porgere a Daniele, con una smorfietta contenta e assolutamente mordibile ad arricciargli le labbra.

«Che roba è?» domanda Daniele, la voce vagamente arrochita, e si ripete per la millesima volta la lista di ragionevolissimi motivi per cui non è affatto il caso di saltare addosso al suo assistente personale. Poi abbassa gli occhi sul biglietto, che in realtà sono due biglietti, e inarca le sopracciglia così tanto che probabilmente si è stirato un paio di muscoli della faccia. «’A finale de Copp’Italia? Di già?»

Marco ridacchia.

«Ma _di già_ dove, Daniele? Lo sai che giorno è oggi?»

«Macchè. È il lavoro tuo, quello,» sorride lui, e poi guarda meglio i biglietti – perché è proprio una pessima idea tenere gli occhi incollati al viso di Marco, quando Marco ha quell’espressione lì, di suprema contentezza spruzzata con una punta di esasperazione, – e si rende conto che, Dio, trent’anni che va allo stadio e non ha mai avuto dei posti così buoni. E costosi. «Marco, ma non posso accett—»

«Daniele, ma sei pazzo? Ti c’ha invitato Petrucci in persona — il presidente del CONI, Dani,» chiarisce, allo sguardo vacuo di Daniele; «Certo che accetti e ci vai.»

Daniele, da qualche parte dentro di sé, trova la forza di sorridere.

«Allora vedi che non avevamo ancora finito co’ gli impegni per oggi,» dice. Marco si concede di tirargli un pugno di bonario rimprovero su un braccio – si conoscono da undici giorni, perciò un po’ di violenza casuale è più che appropriata, soprattutto considerando che Daniele non si ricorda quand’è stata l’ultima volta che si è allontanato da Marco di più di venti passi e non è nelle situazioni estreme, tipo la guerra, gli esami universitari, una campagna elettorale, che la gente tende a legare più rapidamente? – e Daniele ha un’idea. Una pessima, ridicola idea che sicuramente gli rovinerà la vita, ovvero convincerà Marco a consegnargli una lettera di dimissioni. «Vói veni’ tu con me?»

E poi succede, ed esattamente come Daniele aveva immaginato. Succede che Marco si ferma, proprio fermo fermissimo come una statua, e gli si congela il sorriso sulle labbra; succede che apre la bocca, a rallentatore, e Daniele già rimpiange i cornetti a colazione che da domani nessuno gli porterà più.

«Veramente ho già dei programmi, Dani,» dice Marco, e sembra onestamente dispiaciuto. Daniele tira un sospiro che è di sollievo solo a metà.

«Non eri der Napoli, tu?» tenta ancora, con una smorfia asimmetrica; Marco dà una risata nervosa, scuote la testa.

«Sì, infatti. Ma pensavo... uh, Dani, pensavo che avresti voluto portarci Sara?»

Daniele impiega un minuto a capire a chi si sta riferendo. Dopodiché, si vergogna come un ladro.

«Uh, Sara. Ma sei serio?»

Marco inclina la testa di lato.

«È la tua ragazza.»

«Marco, non la vedo e non la sento da... da Dio solo sa quanto!»

«Dal quindici marzo,» sorride Marco, dopo aver dato un’occhiata rapidissima allo schermo del computer. Dio santo, _perché_ Ilary gli ha detto certe cose? «E non c’è bisogno di chiamarmi Dio, Marco va benissimo.»

Daniele alza gli occhi al soffitto, e si rende conto che il fatto che continuino a tremargli le ginocchia ogni volta che parla con Marco magari non è un buon segno. Magari.

«Vabbè. Insomma, ho due biglietti di tribuna d’onore per la finale de Coppa Italia e nessuno che viene con me. Come faccio a vincere le elezioni se sto circondato di gente così?»

«Ma taci, mister Sono Avanti Di Quindici Punti Secondo I Sondaggi Dei Miei Avversari,» ride Marco, tirandogli addosso una gomma da cancellare che Daniele schiva magistralmente, prima di ritirarsi nel proprio studio per raccattare le proprie cose.

È solo venti minuti più tardi, quando vede Marco chiacchierare con Borini e si rende conto che Fabio, a Marco, gli sta un po’ troppo vicino – che gli tocca l’incavo del gomito e un fianco e la spalla e ride piegandosi in avanti verso di lui, e Marco non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso, – è solo allora che gli viene in mente che, magari, Marco c’aveva già dei programmi con qualcuno.

Con qualcun’altro.

Daniele si sente incazzato, da un momento all’altro, e passa le successive due ore a tentare di convincersi che non ci sia nessun motivo particolare.

 

*

 

Daniele è bravo ad essere scostante, è bravo ad essere algido e musone ed è bravo ad essere offeso e a nascondere tutto questo tormento interiore dietro un’impeccabile educazione, insospettabile, tanto che Marco ha questa sensazione vaga e confusa che ci sia qualcosa che non va – che Daniele sorrida di meno, che non sia poi tanto rilassato, che abbia raddoppiato la distanza comunque infinitesimale che mette tra le loro ginocchia quando siedono vicini dietro il tavolo di una conferenza stampa, – ma in effetti non ha modo di verificarlo, perché Daniele è Daniele e, d’accordo, è un cretino, ma è un avvocato. E vuole fare il sindaco di Roma. Qualche qualità da attore ce l’ha pure lui.

Daniele, ora, cammina accanto a Marco tenendosi mezzo centimetro più in là di quanto non farebbe normalmente, e non è niente, è una sciocchezza talmente piccola che in foto neanche si nota, ma per Daniele è come se fosse un crepaccio. È come se Marco si fosse trasferito a Torino.

Per Daniele è importante.

Si è guastato una bella partita allo stadio, per colpa di Marco; per colpa di Marco, non la smette più di rimuginare e imbronciarsi, nella solitudine della propria testa e dei propri sogni. Per colpa di Marco – per colpa dei suoi cornetti caldi ogni mattina sulla scrivania, per colpa dei suoi pantaloni perfetti, della sua faccia da fotomodello, per colpa delle battute sconce soffiate sottovoce durante i congressi più noiosi, per colpa delle partite a solitario giocate in due e per colpa delle metafore militari e per colpa del lenzuolo che Daniele si è trovato addosso, la mattina dopo ogni sera che si è addormentato nel quartier generale, – Daniele adesso è deluso di nuovo.

Dopo Tamara, Daniele si era ripromesso un sacco di cose – dopo Tamara, Daniele pensava di essere cresciuto, pensava di essersi fatto male abbastanza da non avere più voglia di ficcare le mani nel fuoco; meglio ancora, pensava di essere troppo bruciato perché una fiamma attecchisse di nuovo.

E invece, vedi, pure il carbone può essere fritto, basta rotolarlo perbene nella farina.

Daniele, insomma, c’è rimasto male, e adesso è determinato a sopravvivere al resto della campagna elettorale – sopravvivere al resto della luna di miele di Ilary, – mantenendo la giusta distanza, la giusta professionalità, il che significa basta fantasticare sulle labbra ridicolmente soffici di Marco. Addio sorrisini impacciati e cretini ogni volta che si guardano. Mai più cercare la sua faccia tra il pubblico di un comizio e ritrovarsi con un po’ meno panico in corpo.

E soprattutto è finita l’era dei ricevimenti serali, perché se Marco in ufficio è già una visione da togliere il fiato – a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, non importa da quanto tempo sia in piedi o di che colore sia la camicia; Marco è una di quelle persone di cui tutti dovrebbero portare una foto nel portafogli, perché non è Daniele che è di parte, no, è proprio la specie umana in generale che non può fare a meno di incollargli gli occhi addosso alla prima occasione; e non è solo quello, perché poi Marco è pure così idiotamente _buono_ e paziente, e non gli piace la birra e non ha mai neanche avvicinato una pizza al di fuori della provincia di Napoli, e, vabbè, Daniele è parecchio di parte, – Marco in completo elegante, coi capelli pettinati in un modo che sembra abbia un taglio quasi decente e con quel sorriso educato e mondano – Marco alle serate di gala cui viene invitato Daniele è un ingiusto cazzotto nello stomaco, e Daniele in quelle occasioni in genere ha _Ilary_ sottobraccio, per cui non è proprio disabituato alla bellezza.

Perché poi Marco ha sempre quel suo grosso anello d’argento al medio della mano sinistra, di cui Daniele non gli ha mai chiesto nulla e che è talmente terribile e fuori luogo che dev’essere per forza un pegno d’amore di Borini, non c’è altra spiegazione. E il punto è che Daniele è un uomo pieno di debolezze, e la bigiotteria vistosa e immotivata – persino segnata di un’infinità di sottilissimi graffi perché se un anello lo tieni addosso ventiquattr’ore al giorno è quella la fine che fa, argento o non argento, – è una di queste.

Insomma.

Daniele non vuole più avere una cotta per Marco, e, per premiare il suo nobile proposito e i suoi ancor più nobili tentativi di onorarlo, quattro giorni dopo la partita che ha visto sbocciare la sua testarda risoluzione sulla sua scrivania compare l’invito ad una raccolta di fondi per il nuovo orfanotrofio dei Salesiani. Stasera. Naturalmente.

Daniele si stringe la radice del naso tra due dita, più forte che può, e segretamente spera di riuscire a staccarselo, così perlomeno avrebbe una scusa plausibile per non andare. Ma il problema è che Marco, sotto sotto, quando deve, non è né più e né meno crudele di Ilary, per cui sarebbe capace di ricucirglielo a posto con una graffetta, ripulirlo del sangue e poi ficcarlo a viva forza in un completo pulito per portarlo pure in capo al mondo, per cui non è davvero una soluzione.

«Maaaaarco,» lo chiama, allora, affacciandosi fuori dallo studio, e se la sua voce è irriconoscibilmente lamentosa preferisce non pensarci. «Che è ’sta roba?»

Marco sta sistemando un paio di cartelle in uno schedario, ricontrolla l’ordine alfabetico e poi richiude il cassetto prima di avvicinarsi a Daniele e scrutare l’invito che lui, desolato, gli mostra.

«Ah, sì! È arrivato una mezz’oretta fa, mentre eri al telefono.»

«Cioè, ce devo anna’?» domanda Daniele, e Marco lo guarda come se fosse pazzo.

«Daniele, sei pazzo?» Appunto. «L’hai letto, stamattina, il promemoria sul bordello che ha tirato Rocchi?» Rocchi, che sarebbe il principale avversario di Daniele, appoggiato da una fetta quasi preoccupante dell’ecclesia romana, e che ieri pomeriggio ha provveduto a inimicarsi l’universo religioso di tutti e cinque i continenti con una dichiarazione che Daniele neanche si è preso il disturbo di andare a cercare perché, seriamente, Rocchi è laziale. Daniele non perde tempo a scoprire cos’è che pensano i laziali. «Dani, il loro candidato preferito li manda affanculo e loro invitano _te_ al primo evento che hanno sottomano, non puoi seriamente pensare di non andarci.»

«Hanno invitato tutti quanti,» mugugna Daniele, sottolineando col dito la precisazione aggiunta a penna sull’invito, che dice, proprio sotto il suo nome, _& staff_. «Dai, Marco, ho Gaia stasera—»

«Porta anche lei!» esclama Marco, e poi ci pensa su. «No, guarda, è una buona idea sul serio. È sempre pieno di bambini, e guarda, sull’invito c’è scritto Dottor De Rossi e famiglia... lo sai come sono i preti, Daniele, veramente, Ilary sarebbe capace di teletrasportarsi qui e ucciderci tutti nel modo più dolorosamente possibile se ti permetto di non andare. Non è che hai molta scelta.»

«No, infatti,» sbuffa Daniele, scrutando l’invito come se tanto bastasse a farlo sparire e, di conseguenza, a restituirgli la tranquilla serata a base di caramelle gommose e inutili film della Disney che progetta da due settimane di trascorrere con Gaia. «Che palle. Vabbè. Chiamo Tamara, tu vedi se c’è qualcuno che vóle veni’, o che ne so.»

Daniele neanche si stupisce quando, dieci minuti più tardi, Marco viene a dirgli che chiunque sia anche solo lontanamente associabile alla campagna aveva già dei piani assolutamente irrinunciabili; chi è che vuole passare una serata intera circondato di Salesiani e ricchi romani con la puzza sotto il naso? Romani che, peraltro, fino a ventiquattr’ore fa erano più che propensi a votare per Rocchi.

«Vabbè,» sbuffa Daniele, mettendo via l’ennesima scartoffia per il questore. «Vedete de divertivve pure pe’ me, allora.»

Marco, sulla porta, piega la testa di lato. Daniele si morde la lingua per sopprimere la voglia che ha di mordere lui.

«Dani,» dice Marco, con un’ombra di sorriso. «Guarda che io vengo.»

E di questo sì che Daniele si stupisce.

«Davvero?»

«Sicuro! Secondo te sono così pazzo che ti lascio a piede libero in mezzo ai preti?» ridacchia, e Daniele non può davvero dargli torto. «Guarda, siccome è già tardi e tutt’e due abbiamo bisogno di una doccia, possiamo avviarci anche subito. Devo solo ricordare a Fabio di comprare il latte, se non è un problema.»

Daniele si mette a giochicchiare con un angolo dell’invito per quella che pare un’eternità, durante la quale, peraltro, Marco continua a guardarlo in attesa di una conferma.

«Vivete insieme, quindi?» domanda Daniele, la voce così bassa che sembra il rombo lontano di un tuono. Si sente arrossire già solo così, e sapientemente evita di incrociare lo sguardo di Marco. Dio, che gli è saltato in mente?

«Sì, insomma, circa. Fabio abita abusivamente sul mio divano, più che altro,» ridacchia Marco, imbarazzato. «E finisce sempre il latte, però perlomeno si degna di fare la spesa. Persino coi suoi soldi, ogni tanto.»

Daniele non sa se si sente più stupido, scemo o cretino. Probabilmente, una combinazione delle tre. Comunque, si avvicina a Marco di mezzo passo.

 

*

 

Daniele oggi si sveglia bestemmiando l’esistenza del sole, del tempo, della maledetta sveglia del suo cellulare. Non c’è niente di strano, niente di diverso dal solito, – il sole e il tempo e la maledetta sveglia del suo cellulare ormai neanche si danno pensiero di tutti i suoi auguri di sciagura e malattia; ci sarà piuttosto da preoccuparsi il giorno in cui smetteranno di arrivare così puntuali e coloriti, – se non forse il fatto che, per una volta, Daniele apre gli occhi per guardare il soffitto di casa sua, invece che la parete dell’ufficio.

È un buon cambiamento, davvero, e Daniele quasi sorride anche se sono solo le stramaledette sei e ventisette del mattino. Tenta di muovere il braccio destro, poi, perché lo sente formicolare impazzito come se fosse un arto fantasma, e allora si rende conto di non essere solo a letto.

E si ricorda di ieri sera, del primo gin tonic e del sesto, si ricorda del taglio oltraggioso dei pantaloni di Marco e della risata di Gaia, si ricorda dei soffitti altissimi dell’oratorio salesiano e si ricorda del profumo buonissimo di Marco, così tanto più forte nell’incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla.

Ed è solo perché si ricorda di ieri sera – e del fatto che nella stanza accanto c’è Gaia che dorme, – che Daniele evita di balzare in piedi urlando, e magari chiamare la polizia. D’accordo, un po’ è anche perché sono le sei e ventisette del mattino – ormai magari e ventotto, – e chi diamine ce l’ha la forza di balzare in piedi e urlare, a quest’ora? Di certo non Daniele.

Marco, che deve aver usato il suo braccio come cuscino per tutta la notte, ignorando il fatto che Daniele ne ha a profusione, di cuscini inutilizzati sul letto – tanti anni a dormire sui divani più rigidi della storia lo hanno disabituato alla comodità, davvero, – si rigira su un fianco, mugolando sottovoce.

«Che merda di suoneria, Danie’,» sbadiglia, un attimo dopo, ed è solo la cinquecentesima volta che glielo fa notare, davvero.

Daniele lo osserva da sotto le ciglia, riflettendo che c’è qualcosa di assurdamente piacevole nello svegliarsi con Marco accanto; qualcosa che gli sembra così bello e giusto e gli risuona così a fondo dentro le ossa che non veder agione per cui non debba succedere anche domani, e martedì, e tutti i giorni dell’anno fino a Natale e poi ancora per qualche millennio.

Non ha nessunissimo diritto di incatenare Marco al letto come vorrebbe, naturalmente, ma in fondo il solo fatto di averlo lì, anche solo per i prossimi cinque minuti – e di avercelo avuto per le ultime otto ore, – è un passo avanti piuttosto enorme, considerando che ieri a stento Daniele trovava la forza di _parlare_ con Marco, ed era così convinto che un giorno o l’altro l’avrebbe colto impegnato in atti discutibili con Borini-l’internista-che-abita-sul-suo-divano.

«’ngiorno,» soffia Marco, sorridendo appena, e Daniele pensa che questo sì che lo è, un buon giorno, per una volta, e non ha neanche bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce.

**Author's Note:**

> — WOW, che spreco di byte X’D Il problema con questa storia è che le foto sul fanmix mi hanno ispirato un ’verse gigante MA SENZA PLOT, per cui ho finito per girare intorno alle solite quattro cose e. Uhm. Chiedo scusa.
> 
> — Senza che ve lo sto qui a dire, il politics!AU lo fanno molto meglio di me Perla ([qui](http://perlinha.livejournal.com/23553.html)) e Rave ([qui](http://dorkorific.livejournal.com/81413.html)).
> 
> — Siccome Sborri mi vuole tantotantotanto bene e passa il suo tempo a decidere quale dei suoi compagni di squadra farsi perché io possa inventarmi lo shipname più ridicolo, [lo Sborrini è una cosa reale](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lryajqF8AI1r2oetgo1_500.gif). Sborrini. Ripetete con me. Sborrini.
> 
> — Una cosa seria: ci sono tante ‘scene’ (separate dal *, ok) quante sono le canzoni del fanmix, e ogni scena è più o meno collgabile alla rispettiva canzone. Ma forse era meglio se non ve lo dicevo, perché adesso potete vedere da soli quanto ho clamorosamente fallito.


End file.
